


No One Ever Questioned It...

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ABO Universe, Again, Alpha!Gray, Gray strips because he has a problem, Ice Play, M/M, cat tails and cat ears for omegas, catboy!Natsu, heat - Freeform, hints of mpreg, i made my own spin of it, ice dildo, omega!Natsu, sorta - Freeform, sorta!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray can smell Natsu going into heat. He just doesn't know he's smelling Natsu until he gets to the guild. But just because Natsu was an Omega, it didn't mean that he would let Gray sex him up right there in the guild. Plus, Natsu was too busy trying to figure out how his cat tail works. Lucy has her own tail, so maybe she should know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Ever Questioned It...

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently I have nothing else to do on my vacation but write fanfic stories for friends. I was asked to take the following and put it into a story:
> 
> catboy!Natsu  
> ABO dynamics  
> Ice Play  
> Heat  
> Hints of mpreg
> 
> So sorry if it seems a little jumpy. I tried my best to edit it so it was more flow-y. But there's only so much one can do while on vacation with shitty internet connection!

No one ever questioned it.

It was as natural as seeing Cana drinking or Elfman shouting “man” every other word. No one said anything, not even the newcomers to Fairy Tail.

Mostly because no one else seemed to bother pointing it out and figured ‘ _when in Rome…_ ’

That was why when someone _did_ finally say something; Natsu wasn’t really sure how to react. 

Natsu was a rare male omega. And like all Omegas he had cat ears and a cattail to help designate his gender. It was much more typical to find a female omega than a male, as only males with enough magic and carry a baby to full term and _survive_ the birth. 

With the cat ears and cattail, not much else stood out from Omegas, well…except for one thing. Their heat. An Omega’s heat last for a few days and usually consisted of irritability, cramping, and warmer temperatures. Omegas could be out and about during these times, but the danger of running into an Alpha who smelt their heat and decided that they were mate material tended to leave them in their homes during this time of the month. 

Not all alphas were drawn to an Omega in heat. There was more to it than ‘this one smells good, MATE!’ It involved already knowing the person and creating a bond pre-mating. Be that a bond of hatred, friendship, or love. It just had to be a bond. Then when the Alpha smelt their chosen Omega’s heat scent, they seek out their mate. It is the Omega’s choice on whether to return the Alpha’s feelings or reject them. 

Natsu didn’t give his Omega ‘status’ much thought. It didn’t keep him from being friends or growing stronger. Everyone in Fairy Tail accepted him. He did have a suspicion that the guild thought he was cute because of his ears and tails.

Even though it was easy to determine what Natsu’s mood was (between happy, hungry, sick, or angry), his ears and tails reacted just the same. They swiveled around catching sounds all around him while his tail swished gently behind him. Sometimes his tail would wrap itself around one of his nakama’s writs or legs. 

When he sleeps, it wraps around himself as he snores happily with Happy curled up on his pillow.

In essence, his tail does what his subconscious mind wants and rarely what he wants. And while he does notice his tail’s movements, he never tried not to let it happen. No one ever said anything against it, so he didn’t see the problem. 

Well…until Juvia spoke.

“Is Natsu-kun a rival for Gray-sama’s love?” se asked him outside the guild one early morning, appearing from the shadows of a near by alleyway. Natsu’s ears went from drooping in sleep to standing on end in shock.

“Gah! Juvia!” he shouted, acting surprised at her presence. Even though he was half asleep, he had heard and smelt her as he grew closer to the guild. He didn’t give her much thought as she was usually waiting for her Gray-sama. So it appeared that today was a different story. “Why the hell would I be a rival for the Ice Princess?”

“Juvia noticed that your tail wraps around Gray-sama all the time!” she stated, stepping forward with sharp eyes. For a Beta, the woman was quite scary at times.

Natsu took a step back. “Does it?” he asked in surprise, through he knew very well that it did.

“Yes! More than anyone else! Juvia thought at first you did it to everyone Even Juvia. But Juvia noticed that when Gray-sama shows up, your tail instantly changes to him.” Natsu sweatdropped as she started chewing on a handkerchief. “You’re a rival, aren’t you!” demanded the water mage.

Natsu rolled his eyes, absently noting that Happy flew in already and left him with the crazy woman. He offered Juvia a shrug and walked in to the guild. He didn’t control his tail’s actions, and did not think he needed to explain himself.

Not to Juvia.

Maybe to Gray, but not her. And it’s not like the Ice Mage cared. If he did, he would’ve said something over the years

“Natsu!”

He looked up and smiled at Lucy. Beside her was Happy already enjoying his morning fish. “Morning.”

“Morning! So what did Juvia want?” asked Lucy, getting straight to the point.

“Nothing.” He grabbed _her_ sandwich and started eating. “Oh this is good!”

“O-Oi!” shouted Lucy, waving her arms around.

“What?”

Lucy stared hard at him, and he knew he was wrong, but it was just so much easier to act like he didin’t know what he was doing wrong. Lucy sighed, her own cat ears drooping.

“Oh nevermind.”

He laughed, offering her half of _her_ sandwich. “Cheer up Luce! Here.”

“This is _my_ sand- oh forget it!” She took the other half and sat down, mumbling as she ate.

He ignore it, even if his ears swiveled toward her, and enjoyed his half of the sandwich. He absently noted that his salmon tial wrapped around Lucy’s own blonde tail. Maybe he should ask her about it?

“Nee, Luce?”

“Mm?”

“What do you think about our tails?”

She furrowed her brow, confused like he was with Juvia, but then she looked back at their entwined tails. “What about them?”

“Juvia thinks I like Gray because of my tail,” he bluntly stated. 

“I thought nothing happened between you and Juvia,” she smirked, laughing behind her hand. Beside her, Happy was also laughing behind his paw. “They llllllike each other.”

“Ugh! No!” gagged Natsu, the thought of him and Juvia was making him nauseous. Not transportation level nauseous, but still sick.

Lucy laughed, patting his back as he started choking on his last bite of food.

“Careful, though it serves you right for eating my food.” She handed him her water, which he drank empty and then caught his breath. “As for our tails…I mean, it’s different for each Omega. Mine usually doesn’t do much outside reacting to my emotions.” Her key ring at her hip glowed slightly causing her to blush. Natsu was curious to see who said something, but thought better of it after remembering whose keys Lucy had. “Very rarely does it wrap around other people like yours.”

Natsu frowned as he listened.

“It’s wrapped with yours now,” she went on to explain, “because one, you started wrapping them together since our first request together, and two, we’re nakama. I don’t mind it.” She smiled, nudging him gently.

He smiled in return. “So it means something then?”

She nodded. “Yup.”

“What?”

Lucy stared at him again, before shrugging. “I don’t know.”

“Luuuuccceee,” he whined from the floor, Happy snickering from the table.

Again she laughed and started up a conversation with Levy who just sat down across from the blonde. He could ask Levy, since the bluenette was also an Omega. 

Natsu sighed and sat up, quietly taking his seat again and continued eating. Maybe he’s putting too much thought into all of this…

When Erza walked up, his tail brushed up against Erza’s leg in greeting, but then wrapped itself back around Lucy’s tail.

Did his tail show preference? Erza was scary, but she was also nakama. He’s known her much longer than he’s known Lucy. Maybe it’s something else. Something that he’s not considering?

\--Gratsu--

Gray sniffed the air as he followed the sweet and pleasing scent that’s been teasing his senses for the last few minutes.

His morning had been a normal one. He woke up, got dressed even though he’ll be stripping it off later, and made for the guild. He greeted his neighbors who were outside and gossiping like the busy bodies that they were. 

“Good morning Gray-kun”!

“Aa.” He nodded to them and kept walking. He could hear their whispering though.

“He needs to eat more. He’s so skinny for an Alpha.”

“And how would _you_ know _that_?”

“How _don’t_ you know that? He strips more than he wears his own clothes.”

Gray felt his eyebrow twitch. He appreciated that Ul taught him so much, but the stripping he could do without. So many rumors and complaints have been brought up because of his habit he can’t seem to stop.

That was when he smelt heave, and wasn’t sure how to label it in words. ‘Heaven’ just seemed to fit to encompass everything that it was causing him to feel. Content, Happy, and Loved. Never has he smelt something so enjoyable and _had_ to know where it was coming from.

“Gray-sama?”

Gray blinked. He turned to the left and saw Juvia. She usually waited for him outside the guild when he was in town. “Hey.”

She smiled and walked in ahead of him, already putting on her “act”. Juvia had confessed to him day on of joining the guild. In response, he told her that he couldn’t return her feelings. Naturally she cried, almost flooding the entire area but accepted it and became a good friend. It took a little while until he told her why exactly he couldn’t return her feelings. 

Gray has had his eye on a special sort of Omega. He was loud, volatile, and destructive without trying, loyal, cute, and the exact type of Omega he wanted. Not a submissive, weak one that would need constant protection. Gray wanted an Omega that gave as good as he got and then some. 

His dreams that he’s been having lately featured him and Natsu required a cold shower the next morning.

Every day he sees the Dragon Slayer he wants to pull the fire breather on to his lap just so he could nibble along Natsu’s neck and scratch him right above Natsu’s tail to hear that purr he knew Natsu made. The guild had found out on accident and Gray will never forget. Natsu’s tail had wrapped around his wrist, he was bored and not paying attention. One thing led to another, next thing anyone knew, Natsu was purring very loudly.

“Oi Gray!”

So lost in his thoughts about what it would be like to touch Natsu everywhere just to hear what noises he would make, he hadn’t noticed that he walked in to the guild and caught Luc’s attention.

Turning his head to his blonde teammate and the their friends, he felt his heart skip a beat when a familiar pair of onyx looked up as well. Taking a breath to steal himself, he joined the busy table of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Carla. He stopped between Lucy and Natsu.

“What’s up Lucy?”

“Ah Gray, your shirt.”

He looked down and sighed. He knows he walked in with his shirt, or had it already been unbuttoned? And wasn’t he busy with something earlier? Gray ran a frustrated hand through his hair, but stilled when he smelt that enticing scent from earlier.

Eyes wide, he took in another subtle breath. One of the table’s occupants was the source of his favorite smell.

“We were thinking of what our next request should be. Any thoughts?”

Gray shook his head as he scanned the table.

It wasn’t the two exceeds or Wendy. They had a neutral smell since they were cats, and Wendy was still underage.

Then he looked over at Erza and Lucy. Did they have a new perfume perhaps? No. It was a much more natural smell, pheromones then. Well Erza is an Alpha, so it can’t be her.

Lucy or Natsu then, as they were the only Omegas at the table. Gray caught a faint trace of Levy’s scent, but he knew for sure it wasn’t her. Since the scent came from right in front of him. 

“Ne, Gray?” He looked at Happy, but he gasped when they made eye contact. “G-Gray!”

Lucy looked up at Happy’s shocked gasp and gasped herself. Gray absently noted that the guild got quiet. 

Erza went to stand up, his gaze left Happy and turned to the Requip Mage. Before he knew it, he was growling at her. Erza stopped, shocked.

“Someone is starting their heat,” said Erza calmly, sitting back down. She was saying something else but he was too focused on finding the source of the smell. A 

At her quiet words, any unbounded Omegas froze and stared at the Ice Mage who finally found the source of the smell. It was Natsu.

\--Gratsu--

Natsu froze at Erza’s muttered words. His eyes darted to the calendar and saw the date. It was the twenty-ninth, which meant his heat started today.

He…He was Gray’s mate?

A shiver ran down his spine when he felt cool fingers touch his tail. At the next caress, Natsu released a purr, but in an effort to save any dignity he may have, he slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Natsu?” asked Happy worriedly, not aware that Gray was petting his tail.

Lucy turned to her best friend with a furrowed brow. “You okay?”

He nodded, the hand over his mouth going behind his head. “Sorry.”

Gray touched his tail again, and another embarrassing purr was released. At Lucy’s wide eyes, and Happy’s still confused ones, he knew he was caught (by Lucy at least).

His eyes darted for an escape, but when he caught Gray’s side profile he knew there would be no point in running. The Alpha would catch him before he even made it out the door. 

And Natsu knew himself. As soon as he was in Gray’s arms, his heat will hit him full force and then nothing will end his torture until he was pregnant. If only he had realized what today was! Then he would’ve only had to suffer for three mild days of wanting to have sex but not needing it, sweet cravings, and bloating.

What’s a dragon Slayer to do?

A cool nose brushed against the nape of his neck. He gasped and turned desperate eyes on Lucy. He did _not_ want to have sex with Gray in the guild. Exhibtionism was not his thing.

Unfortunately, Lucy shrugged. “Sorry Natsu. Gray is full on Alpha right now.”

Full on Alpha meant that his conscious brain, the logical part that controlled reasoning had taken a back seat to Gray’s more natural Alpha instincts. One in particular instinct that demanded he breed his Omega.

“Guess I’ll have to do it the hard way.” Sending an elbow back into the distracted Gray’s abdomen, Natsu made a run for it much to the shock of the guild. A few seconds later, Gray gave chase.

Happy looked up at Lucy. “Nee, Lucy?”

“Hm?”

“Can I stay with you for a while?”

She looked down at the blue cat, nodding. “Of course, but why are you asking?”

Happy gaped, “Do you not care about me?!”

“That’s not what I said!”

\--Gratsu--

Gray easily caught up to Natsu, and was able to corner the Fire Mage in an alleyway not too far from his own apartment. Not that he particularly cared at that moment since he had Natsu pushed up against the alley wall and kissing him like he was going out of season.

“G-Gray,” moaned Natsu, pulling his lips away just to have Gray start kissing down his neck to suck on Natsu’s collarbone. Natsu felt like his skin was on fire as his body reacted to a potential Alpha mate. It’s been a long time since heat bothered him, so feeling Gray’s naturally cooler skin was a treat. 

He wanted to cool down and Gray’s cold lips weren’t doing it completely. He needed more skin contact!

Natsu dazedly wrapped his arms around Gray’s neck as he wrapped his lean legs around Gray’s trim body. He was already rubbing himself over Gray, but no he felt Gray’s erection and wanted more, more, more!

Oddly enough, it was Gray who was the more clearheaded of the two. He must’ve slipped out of Alpha mode at some point. Natsu felt a bit like he was lacking since he couldn’t keep Gray’s Alpha instinct’s attention.

“Natsu,” warned Gray, a strong hand stilling his Omega’s hips. “We need to get inside first.”

“No. I want it now.”

“I don’t want anyone to see you though.”

Natsu huffed. “Building something then.” He wiggled enough that Gray couldn’t ignore his hot body. “Please Alpha? I want you knot here and now.”

Gray did the mistake of looking at Natsu’s face and was caught by the heavy gaze.

A second later he created an ice-make dome over their area of the alleyway so no one could see. Like hell he would let anyone see his Omega in the throes of pleasure. That was his to see and no one else’s.

Natsu leaned in for another kiss, but Gray leaned back slightly. “One more thing.”

Natsu whined, literally _whined_ as he squirmed in Gray’s strong grip trying to get his release somehow. “What now?”

“Are you sure about this?” Gray asked seriously, looking Natsu in the eye. While Alpha’s find their mates by smell, Omegas didn’t necessarily have mates but suitors. Their reactions to an Alpha varies depending on compatibility. 

If Natsu didn’t think Gray was compatible with him in any sense of the word, he wouldn’t be reacting to Gray at all. Natsy wouldn’t be horny, there’s by no slick slipping out of his hole, and he sure as hell wouldn’t let Gray manhandle him against a wall so easily. Natsu’s tail was wrapped around Gray’s arm as if reassuring that the Alpha was holding him and not letting go.

Natsu’s body wanted this, but did he? He’s known Gray for a good part of his life. And eh knows that Alpha is strong and loyal to the guild. He has his own demons he needs to battle, and strips obsessively without realizing it, and they bicker _constantly_. But there has to be something said that despite all these negatives, he like Gray. 

A lot.

His tail wouldn’t wrap around Gray if he didn’t. He liked Gray way more than Erza and Lucy, which may be why his tail wrapped itself around Gray more. So did he want Gray?

“Fuck yes,” growled Natsu, pulling Gray down for another kiss that made his toes curl.

Gray took that as all the permission he needed. He already has a plan formed in his head. And despite the ice dome around them, he wanted their first time together to be more than a fuck in an alleyway. He owed Natsu that much. The Ice Mage also knew that Natsu wanted to be knotted like an hour ago, so he’ll have to be smart about this.

With nimble fingers, Gray was able to get Natsu’s pants undone just enough that Gray could stick one cool finger into Natsu’s hot hole. The Dragon Slayer’s whole body shivered, even the tail around his arm.

When Gray put in a second finger, more than aware that Natsu was well stretched and click enough thanks to his heat, the Alpha nibbled gently along Natsu’s ear.

“Oh kami-sama!” moaned Natsu, being over stimulated. “I-I ca-“

“Go ahead Natsu,” whispered Gray, his fingers brushing Natsu’s sweet spot.

“Ahh!”

Natsu released over their chests, head thrown back in ecstasy. While Natsu was coming down, Gray used his Make-Magic for something he hasn’t done before. So it was a bit of a surprise for Natsu when something large, cold, and unforgiving was pushed against Natsu’s sensitive entrance.

“What is that?” gasped Natsu trying to wiggle away, but Gray wouldn’t let him.

“Just something to keep you occupied until we get to my place.”

Natsu yelped when Gray pushed it all the way in, the cold seeping in and brushing against his prostate. There was bulb at the end that kept the object in place. 

It felt weird, but good. Weirdly good?

Satisfied that his ice dildo was secure and not melting, Gray secured Natsu’s pants absently noting that Natsu went commando. Then he steady his Natsu back on his own feet, using his shirt to clean cum off their torsos.

“Gray?” The Alpha looked up, eyebrow raised. “Can we go? The ice it’s…um….” Natsu gestured to the front of his pants that showed a barely noticeable half-erection growing.

Gray chuckled and pointed to the front of his own pants where his own bulge was very noticeable seeing as he didn’t get any release.

Natsu licked his lips and began to drop to his knees. Gray caught him though, and shook his head at the immediate pout Natsu gave him. 

“Apartment first.”

“But Graaaaayyyyy.”

“No.”

Natsu glared and crossed his arms. He may be an Omega, but he was still Natsu Dragoneel, Dragon Slayer. 

Gray rolled his eyes and reached behind Natsu, a finger teasing his crack through his pants. When Gray found the base of the dildo he created, he gave it a little push, and like magic, Natsu stumbled into his arms no longer able to support himself as his prostrate was fully stimulated by the cold. The large base of the dildo stretched him out so nicely, it felt like a knot.

Natsu couldn’t stand anymore, let alone walk.

Just as Gray planned, he scooped Natsu into his arms, broke through his ice dome and made for his apartment.

He had an Omega to take care of.

\--Gratsu--

Natsu couldn’t tell what was up and what was down anymore. He could’ve sworn he was still in the alleyway, but that wouldn’t expain the comfortable sheets under him or the overwhelming smell of Gray everywhere.

What Natsu did know was that he was being fucked an ice dildo very slowly while Gray used smaller ice cubes to stimulate his hardened nipples.

“You look so tasty Natsu,” mumbled Gray. “Do you want me to take out the dildo and eat you out? Or would you rather I keep it inside you? Maybe I should see if you can handle two? Is that what you want, Nastu?”

“Fuuuuucccckkkkkk,” groaned Natsu, arching his back and exposing his neck. Damn Gray and his dirty talk. He can already feel himself at the edge. He was going to slip soon. “I want r-release, dammit!”

Gray nodded, as if the fucker understood but they both knew that Gray would only do it when he thinks that Natsu has had enough of his teasing. 

“Are you saying you want me, Natsu? Are you saying you want to be fucked blind by me?”

Flushed and gritting his teeth, Natsu nodded. He was so done with this teasing bullshit!

“Words, Natsu. Words.”

Natsu shouted when he felt the hand that had been teasing his nipples with ice cubes moved down to his dick and fondled his balls.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!”

Natsu whimpered when the dildo was pulled out and something hard and hot was pushed in, hitting his sweet spot right on. He clenched around Gray, squeezing his eyes shut.

“G-G- Alpha!”

Gray’s eyes widened when Natsu slipped into his Omega headspace. It was only known to happen when an Omega is so over stimulated by their Alpha that they slip in their headspace as the only way to handle all the pleasure that’s building up in their bodies. Which was exactly where Gray wanted Natsu.

He kept a steady pace, but leaned over Natsu, surrounding him physically. Natsu tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck again ready for Gray’s bite.

Gray leaned forward, marveling at the pleasing scent that his Omega was making. Yes, his Omega. Natsu was his, his, his!

“Want my bite Natsu?” he mumbled, more to himself than Natsu. 

“Please, Alpha,” whimpered Natsu, wrapping shaking arms around Gray’s shoulders to pull him close. “Mark me.”

Gray was still able to hold himself back for a second, marveling that this was finally happening. He finally had Natsu beneath him and all to himself. But then that damn tail of his had to brush against Gray’s lips, taunting him and Gray was lost to his own instincts again.

The last thing he remembered was biting Natsu.

\--Gratsu--

The thing about instincts taking over, neither party truly remembered what happened. They could feel the soreness and the happy content feeling that saturated their every cell. They could also remember the up to the very last second before all their instincts took over. After that it was a blank slate.

Gray and Natsu did know one thing however…they were mated and more than likely have a child on the way.


End file.
